Happy Couples For Some
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: We have moderate to extreme yuffintine very brief Cloti merest hint and like i said happy couples for some


"Mmm oh Vincent.." Yuffie moaned and Vincent pinned her against the wall and attacked her throat with love bites. His hands wandered down her sides and he pressed himself against her body. She felt him stiff against her. They were at a small party, and were in the darkened corridor of Tifa's bar, they had left the party for a little 'air'. No one noticed them leave.

"Yuffie, i want you, now." Vincents old fashioned way of talking came in handy when he wanted to get his point across simply. Yuffie moaned again as Vincents hand briefly made it's way between her thighs.  
Yuffie pressed her body hard against Vincents and looked into his red shining eyes.

"Have me." She answered. Vincent didn't need telling twice, he pinned her roughly against the wall and kissed her hard. Her soft breasts felt good against his chest and he let go of her arms, only to pick her up in his. Yuffie leant against Vince's shoulder happily. She had wanted him for so long, and hearing those words on his lips were almost too much for her. Vincent lead them into the guest room and put her down to shut the door. After he did, Vincent brought Yuffie into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. Oh gods, he loved this girl..As he kissed her, he gently pushed her waistcoat off her shoulders. Yuffie unbuckled Vincents cloak and let it fall to the floor, followed by his shirt then by a loud clank, his golden claw, revealing a normal hand and arm underneath it.

Vincent pushed Yuffie to the bed, and fell back to the pillows. Vincent straddled her and leant down and kissed her soft lips, probing her mouth with his tounge, leaning his body into hers. He stoked her side and pushed her singlet up revealing round pert breasts. Vincent groaned and bent down to begin to tease and suck her nipples with his tounge. Yuffie gasped and moaned, as he kissed her chest softly and tenderly. Vincent pushed her top over her head and discarded it over the bed. Yuffie lay there and looked up at him and smiled sexily.

"You're so beautiful Yuffie.." Vincent whispered huskily, and kissed her hard, rocking his hips gently onto hers. Yuffie moaned as she lifted her hips to meet his. Vincent kissed her softly then harder, sucking and gently biting her lips, his hands drifted down to her hips and slowly undid her shorts. Vincent moved them both to their sides and with his back hand held Yuffie to him, and with the other he pushed her shorts down and stroked her inner thigh before entering her with two fingers. He rolled them back over as she groaned. Vincent dipped in and out of her slowly. Yuffie moaned and bucked her hips up to meet him. Vincent added another finger as he rocked with her gyrating hips.

"Vince..ohh.. uh.." Yuffie moaned as Vincent went in deeper and harder, exploring her until she shivered.  
He had reached the spot. He worked it harder and faster.  
"Ohhh.. Vincent.. uhh.." Yuffie shuddered as she climaxed. She looked up at him and unzipped his pants,  
feeling his hardness against her fingers. Yuffie pushed down his pants and took his stiff member in her hands and began to massage his shaft firmly. Vincent moaned softly as Yuffie then began a slow jerking rhythm. Vincent gasped and groaned and she pumped him harder and faster.

"Uhh Yuffie..mm." Vincent came with a final stroke of Yuffie's tight hand. Vincent fell on his forearms suspending himself ubove her head, his raven hair tickling her face. Yuffie leant down and pushed Vince's pant's down, and he shook them off while maintaining eye contact with her. Yuffie bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. Vincent met her lips ever so softly with his, barely making contact. Yuffie brought her hands to his back and pushed their bodies together. Vincent moved up and lifted his hips and entered Yuffie.

Yuffie leant her head back in ecstasy as Vincent gently thrust himself into her. Yuffie dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs round his hips causing Vince to enter her further. Vincent drag himself out again and plunged in and created a rocking rhythm, thrusting in gently, leaning his nose against hers. Yuffie gasped and moaned in time with Vincents movements, her wiry arms pressing his body harder into hers. Vincent groaned in time with his thrusts, and they both reached near climax then to move into a slow jerking movement as he came inside of her. She climaxed and moaned, then sought his lips with her own. Gently sealing the night with a deep lingering kiss, Vincent lay down next to Yuffie and took her in his strong arms. They lay there, both utterly content. Each knowing they were each others.  
"Yuffie, i Love you." Vincent whispered sleepily in her ear. A small tear of joy ran down her cheek from her closed eye and she smiled, so happy,  
"I love you Vincent." She whispered back. The gunman hugged her tighter, never planning to let go.

Tifa walked past the guest room the next morning, and stopped in her tracks. The sight almost bought tears of joy to her eyes. They had finally gotten together at last.  
"Tifa have you seen Vin.." Cloud stopped mid sentence as Tifa raised a finger to his lips, and saw over her shoulder. He smiled and then looked at Tifa. His own sweet little Tifa. Cloud leaned over and shut the door, whispering in her ear as he did so.  
"Now theres an idea.." Cloud smiled sofly and brought a hand up to push back a tendril of hair behind Tifa's ear.  
"Oh Cloud.." Tifa grinned, Cloud bringing her body to his in a perfect lingering kiss.

Downstairs, Reno rolled over and drunkingly fell off the sofa and landed on an unsespect, asleep Cid.  
"ughh..GET OFF ME YOU FAGGOT!!!"

Happy couples for some.. 


End file.
